Spark of the Heart
by Arivania Moons
Summary: Barricade won the poll, so, here's a little side story to Imaginations the Limit about him and Mary getting together. Takes place about 6 months before the second movie. Rated for language usage. Don't hate. I'm not used to doing fluff.


**Ok everyone! The poll for who Mary will be paired with is closed! That's why I'm doing this little side story to Imaginations the Limit before I start the sequel! That and... I need ideas for the sequel! D: I can't seem to think of anything! So, I'm doing this little side story, called Spark of the Heart! :D I hope y'all like it!**

 **Final Poll Results:**

 **Winner: Barricade with 7 votes**

 **Ties: Soundwave, Optimus, and Prowl with 2 votes each**

 **Last Place: Sideswipe with 1 vote**

 **So Barricade is Mary's love interest! Yay! An ex-Decepticon! XD Somehow, I knew it would be him since I didn't put up Wheeljack as an option. Sorry guys, but it's a little too common for my liking for the OC to fall for their guardian/caretaker Autobot/Decepticon.**

 **Anyways-**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Mary and ChitterBelle, since the other sparklings WERE included in _Transformers (2007)_. I just named them. *bows***

* * *

She didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that he was an ex-criminal, or that he was silent and strong. Or maybe it was the fact that he was the only one besides Wheeljack that wouldn't look at her like she had some sort of mental disease. Ratchet had put her through so many tests it wasn't funny. Miles and Sam, she felt like they pitted her, thinking that her drastically changed life had made her go slightly mad. She went from rich, popular, and perfect, a true Mary-Sue, to a poor, orphan who couldn't seem to take care of herself. That's why Mary hated the new liaison, Galloway. He treated her like a mental retard who needed special treatment and was kept there so she wouldn't endanger anyone else.

To be honest, Mary hated the looks and whispers. But she dealt with it. She knew that they were just worried about her and didn't understand, but she knew that some didn't like her. Galloway, Epps, and some other soldiers included. That's why she liked Barricade. He treated her like she was still human. Maybe that's why she had started to fall for him. His kindness and understanding ways towards her had made a spark light in her heart. A spark of affection.

At the moment, Mary was reading a book on Dragons in the library in the human area. The book laid out in front of her as she lay on her stomach, chin in her hand, elbow propped up. Her legs in the are, swaying back and forth slightly. She flipped the page to start reading the next, loving the book. Though, her expression seemed bored, it was really her concentration face. She was so focused on the book that she screamed when Barricade's holo form spoke up from the couch.

"What are you reading that's so fascinating?"

"AHHH!"

Mary was now on her ass, glaring at Barricade, a hand over her racing heart. "Damnit Barricade!" she yelled, not happy about being scared half to death for a fifteenth time that day. You see, the sparklings loved to scare Mary as she was easy to scare at times.

Barricade chuckled. "Sorry, Mary, but I was simply too curious."

"You could've alerted me to your presence instead of scaring me half to death!"

"You would've been startled either way, Princess."

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Damnit!"

"You did, Princess. I just like to riel you up."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Oh, but you still love me~," Barricade said cockily, smirking.

Mary glared, cheeks lightly flushed. Since she'd been getting more sun, it wasn't easy to see. _I do, you idiotic bimbo,_ she thought. She didn't realize that Barricade was teasing her to see her get flustered.

Barricade smirked wider as he noticed her small blush. He loved days like this. He'd initiate and argument and it'd always end in a similar way, with her not saying anything to deny or confirm his final statement. But he knew that she was trying to not confirm it. He found it hilarious to do this, though he felt bad for slightly toying with her feelings. He grinned as he stood and left the room. He hadn't realized he'd started going too far.

 _I hate it when Barricade does that!_ Mary thought, angry as she sat there. She started to think about it, though. What if he was just toying with her? She didn't want to believe it, but she shook her head and just ignored it. It didn't matter, she tried to convince herself. But the harder she fell, the more that small fear grew into a phobia.

When Mary couldn't refocus on her book, she sighed and put it away. She wondered around until she heard talking. She paused and listened in.

"Wheeljack, mind your own business."

"So you _do_ like Mary!"

"No I don't! *snarl* I'm just toying with the brat! She's an interesting human that I find amusing!"

Mary gasped softly, recognizing Barricade's gruff voice. Tears lightly fell as she walked away, blocking out the voices. She missed a vital part to the conversation by doing that, though.

Wheeljack rolled his optics. "Stop lying, Barricade. I know you're in love with my charge!"

Barricade glared. "And so what if I do?!"

Wheeljack smiled. "Then tell her! Don't toy with the fact, let her know its not a rumor!" he beamed.

"Uhh... That might be a tad hard..." Sideswipe, who had a secret crush on Mary but knew she was off limits since she had feelings for Barricade, piped up. He pointed in the direction she left. "I think she heard you say that you were toying with her and didn't stick around for the rest..."

Barricade's optics widened. "Frag!" he cursed, turning into his vehicle mode and sped after her. _I just had to go and ruin everything, didn't I?! Frag it all! What the Pit is wrong with me?!_ Barricade thought. He knew he'd fallen for her when she offered him a second chance. As the months after that flew by, he just kept falling for her. He knew that he was in love with her. How could he have been so stupid?

Mary was crying, sitting somewhere secluded. She couldn't believe it. He'd been toying with her. Playing with her feelings. How had she thought about it, but wanted to deny it now? Oh yeah, because she was _in love_ with the robotic bastard. She hid, covering her mouth to keep quiet when he drove by. She was terrified to talk to him now.

Barricade transformed, looking around. He sighed sadly when he didn't spot her. "Slag it, Barricade," he growled to himself. "Now look what you've done! Just like with Ricochet, you've gone and chased away the one you've falling for!" Barricade continued to berate himself, not knowing that Mary was close by and listening.

 _So... He didn't mean what he said...? He does love me...?_ She thought. She crawled out and walked up behind him. "Y-you do love me?"

Barricade started and turned around in surprise. He activated his holoform, which hugged Mary close. "Yes! I love you! I'm sorry that I kept teasing you and toying with your emotions, Princess!"

Mary blinked away her tears and smiled softly. "So that's the real reason you call me princess..." she murmured, hugging him tightly.

Barricade chuckled. "Indeed, Princess. I love you more than words can express," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Mary smiled. In the end, she didn't know exactly why she loved him. Nor did she really care at that point. She loved him and he loved her and that was all that Mary believed mattered.

* * *

 **And done! I hope you all liked it! :) I at least tried.**

 **Mary: *blushing* I hate you Aria.**

 **I know you do, Sweetie :) Though... There may be a reason you are the way you are... :) I have a few flashbacks and that make things mysterious in store for the sequel to 'Imaginations the Limit'~! *giggles insanely***

 **Mary: -_- I knew it.**


End file.
